Waking Up In Vegas
by xoxoNileyxoxo
Summary: Miley's in Vegas for a friend's wedding. But what happens when she meets an old friend and they reunite? Will she face the consequences alone or is she going to face him? Niley; summary sucks. Rated M for later chapters, R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Waking up in Vegas. **

Miley's POV

I had left Hollywood 4 years ago. I really had enough of the fame and whatever got along with it. Especially the paparazzi were annoying to me and I just needed to get away. At the age of 20 I finally decided I didn't want that anymore and after a while people cared about the new celebrities instead.

Unlike people had thought, Liam stayed with me two more years. I heard what they said about him dating me to become more famous and letting me go as soon as he didn't need me anymore but I always knew it wasn't true. Because of him I appeared in a few magazines every once in a while but I couldn't complain. I enjoyed my new, quiet life pretty much and actually felt ready to settle down with Liam. We were even engaged for about a year but soon we realized it didn't work out anymore. Yeah, we even stayed friends and he was there for me whenever I needed him.

Ever since the break up I stayed single. Not that I didn't want to date anyone but I just didn't find the right one yet but that didn't mean I wasn't happy. I was running my own record company now, at the age of 24, because although I didn't want to be one of the singers, Music still ment so much to me. I even stayed in touch with a few of my old friends, but I mostly never saw them again. Not even once. So it really surprised me when I got one special call.

I just arrived in my office when my cell phone blew up. It was Demi, one of the few people I still talked to some times. Smiling, I picked up the phone.

"Hey Demi." I said as I sat down on the chair behind my desk. I lay my purse down on it and took a sip of the take away coffee I've bought earlier.

"Hey Miles. Guess what? I'm going to marry!" She squealed and I chuckled at the tone in her voice.

"Oh Dems, I'm so happy for you. When's the marriage?"

"Well.. Next week. Joe and I are going to marry in Vegas and we only want our closest friends to be there. And I want you to be my maid of honor."

Wow. I was shocked and actually didn't quite know what to say. I loved Demi but we weren't al close as we were before. It was a surprise she even wanted me to be there and now.. Now she was getting married and wanted me, ME to be her maid of honor. It was hard to believe.

"Miley, you there?" she asked as I didn't answer right away.

"uhm, yeah. I'd be glad to be your glad of honor. And it would actually be a chance to see you again. It's been a while."

"You're right. So.. we'll leave on Wednesday. The others will be there already, they're on some business trip so we're meeting them at the hotel. Now just tell me you'll be thereas well!"

"I have some meetings.. But I think I can just reschedule them. But listen, I have to go now, there's some meeting I have to be at."

"Alright Miles. I'll see you on Wednesday. 6pm at my house? The plane leaves at 8." She told me and I nodded.

"Alright sounds good to me. See you." I said and hung up to get ready for the meeting.

Wednesday; 5.30pm

Crap, I was late. I hurried to put the last things into my suitcase and sighed. My hair wasn't completely dry yet so I tied it up into a messy bun. I was wearing some simple black skinny jeans and a white tank top along with a navy blue blazer and black flats.

I quickly grabbed my purse and put everything else I would need into it. I went downstairs where I grabbed my keys and left the house. I put my stuff into the trunk of my car and finally headed off to Demi's house. She already waited for me and as soon as I got out of the car ran up to me and hugged me tight. It was like we were those young best friends again.

"Miles! I've missed you so much." She said as she let go.

"I've missed you, too. So, you nervous?" I asked smirking.

"A little. There's so much I have to tell you. But we should get going, don't wanna miss our flight."

"Yeah you're right."

"Let's take my car, it wouldn't make sense to head to the airport with both our cars."

I nodded in agreement and after getting our stuff into Demi's car we headed off to the airport. I thought we'd take some usual plane but I forgot Demi preferred the private jets. I didn't complain though, it's been a while since I've sat in one.

The flight was comfortable and Demi and I finally got the chance to talk. She told me about the engagement and the idea to marry in Vegas. They would have a traditional marriage later on but they wanted to make it official after all the ups and downs they've had in the past.

Demi also told me about her career and our former friends while I told her everything about my life she didn't know already. Though there wasn't a lot happening I was working nonstop these days and Demi just gave me the opportunity to relax a little. I was real thankful for it.

At about 11 we arrived at the hotel and I have to admit I was pretty exhausted. But it wouldn't have been Demi if she didn't make some plans already. We placed the suitcases in our rooms – we had seperated ones but a door connected the rooms so we didn't have to leave the room to get to the other one. We also had our own bathrooms.

After refreshing our make up, we went to the hotel bar. It was Demi's last night as an unmarried woman. Therefore we decided to have some fun. Yeah, you could probably call it a stag party although there were just the two of us. We were joined by some guys but they appeared to be some nice fans of Demi and just wanted to talk which actually was a good thing. They could've been some of those drunken people who only want this one thing.

We had some glasses of champagne but it didn't make us drunk. It was about 2am when we decided to finally go to our rooms. The next day was Demi and Joe's day, she shouldn't be tired. Although the wedding was going to be in the late afternoon, or call it evening already, there was a lot that had to be prepared and I agreed to help her and the others.

Back in our rooms, I told Demi to sleep well and went to the bathroom where I removed the makeup and changed into my pj's. When I was done I went to bed and immediately fell asleep..

**A/N I know this is kinda short and a little suckish but it belongs to the story so yeah.. next one's gonna be longer and more interesting. Drama inclusive. (; it's also been a while since I've last updated but I try to update more often now. Oh and happy new year, everyone :D **


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N : I'm so sorry i haven't updated for so long! But I had a lot going on. I hope to be able to update some more these days. Also, I hope the next chapters will be more interesting that the first one. I have no clue where this story is going to get to though **_

The next morning arrived too soon if you ask me. Even though it was going to be a Vegas marriage, we had to do some shopping before and we still needed to find a bar where we could celebrate after dinner. I got up and took a quick shower and dried myself with a towel which was wrapped around my body after. When I was done I looked through my stuff to find something to wear and decided on some jeans shorts and a white lose tank above a black bra. A while ago I had started to keep my make up simple again so that's what I did that day as well. Some mascara was all I needed. My hair, which was quite long again and ended just beneath my breasts, fell down my shoulders in its natural waves.

I did a last check in the mirror and knocked on Demi's door. "Dems, you ready?" I called waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, come in." I did as I was told and opened the door to reveal a nervous looking Demi. "Come on Dems, everything will be alright. You're getting married today, you should be happy." I tried to encourage her and earned a smile. "Guess we should go now, don't you think?" Demi nodded and I went to get my purse and together we left our hotel rooms.

Since our hotel was pretty central we decided to simply walk. Sure, some people were looking at us every once in a while, but no one bothered to follow was or whatever. We could enjoy our day and it was good like that. Feeling the need for coffee, we decided to stop at the next Starbucks to get some. As we got our Vanilla Lattes, we sat down at some quiet table. Although we haven't seen each other a lot lately, it was like we were never separated. We talked about everything. Our different careers, our past, our present. Just everything, until one question came up.

"So what's going on with you? Any guy news?" Demi asked grinning. I shook my head taking a sip of my coffee. "Not at all. I haven't dated at all since Liam and I broke up. Though our friendship's still going strong. It's just that I don't know. I guess that, unlike you, I just haven't found my Mr. Right yet. And I suppose I'll take my time. I'm not in a hurry or anything." I explained and Demi nodded. "Well we're in Vegas, I'm sure it's not hard to change."

"No way! I'm so not going to follow those Vegas examples and do whatever with some stranger."

"Alright, alright, you're such a spoilsport!" Demi complained and I chuckled. "Now let's go or I'm gonna miss my own wedding." Nodding in agreement, I got up. We left Starbucks and walked down the street.

After what seemed like hundreds of shops, we finally found our dresses at Dillard's. They were just perfect if you ask me. I found mine first. It was a strapless red dress with a sweetheart neck. There was a tie around the waist and it ended just above my knees. Since I took my black heels I didn't even need shoes. Some time later, Demi found her dress as well. It looked like a wedding dress only that it was a little more casual. It was white and tight around her upper body. It had a corkscrew ruffle mesh skirt. A black ribbon separated the upper part of the dress and the skirt. Her new shoes were black as well but they were lower than mines. I had to admit she looked perfect. And I knew Joe, he would love it.

We paid for our dresses and called a cab. It was time to get to the venue since traffic was bad. I knew nothing about the wedding at all. But I knew Joe and Demi so I was not surprised when we arrived at one of those Vegas churches. I can't deny that I had to chuckle when I first saw it but I was sure it was going to be lots of fun.

We got out of the cab but as far as I could see Joe hasn't arrived yet. I was kind of nervous to see him again. It's been about 4 or maybe 5 years and many things have changed. And I also didn't know if his brothers would join him but I didn't bother asking. It wasn't likely for one of them to come anyway.

I tried to concentrate on something else and looked at Demi. "I can't believe you're going to be married so soon." I exclaimed grinning at Demi. It was loud enough for people to hear but since we were in Vegas someone getting married was not special. The only thing special might be Demi being the bride but people kept doing whatever they did.

"Hell yeah, she is." A voice suddenly answered from behind us. We turned around to see the groom and I couldn't help but laugh until…

"Miles, is that you?"

_**A/N: haha so yeah, kinda short but next ones are going to be longer :) If you're interested in the dresses, I got the links. **_

_**Miley's: product/Jill-Jill-Stuart-Strapless-Chiffon-Dress_301_-1_301_503216703?cm_mmc=Linkshare-_-J84DHJLQkR4-_-null-_-null&linkshare= affiliate**_

_**Demi's: product/Teeze-Me-Strapless-Tiered-Mesh-Dress_301_-1_301_503247763?cm_mmc=Linkshare-_-J84DHJLQkR4-_-null-_-null&linkshare= affiliate **_


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh my gosh, Nicholas." I smiled giving him and his brother a hug. "I thought you'd be in London? At least that's the last thing I've heard." I said looking at him. He had grown up and became more muscular. Yeah, maybe attractive was the right word. But I guess I had to think something like that since he's still my ex and his black tux suited him very well to say the least. But seeing him again didn't feel weird. All my fears were gone, I felt so comfortable around the guys and it seems like they accepted me.

"Well I was in London until a few days ago. I wouldn't miss my brother's wedding nor getting the chance to be the best man." He stated smiling his charming and real smile and I nodded understanding. I should've thought so. He's always been the kind of guy who was close to his family just like I was close to mine. More and more I realized he had not changed at all and we haven't even talked at all.

"Well I fully understand." I chuckled. "Seriously, how can they be so calm?" I asked looking at Joe and Demi who were standing a few feet away from us simply holding each other and kissing. "I would freak out."

"You're one of a kind. You've always been thinking too much of everything which makes you nervous only." He stated and I shrugged. "Yeah you may be right." I admitted the smile never leaving my face.

"Miley, Nick!" Demi called and we turned to look at her. "You coming? We wanna head inside."

"Yeah, coming." Nick said and we followed the soon to be married couple. "You look hot in that dress, by the way." He said quiet enough for me to be the only one to hear it. I felt my cheeks redden and smiled softly. "Thanks, Nick. You look quite nice yourself." I complimented back as we came to a halt.

We entered the church-alike building and I looked around surprised. This looked more formal thank it actually was but knowing Demi I should have thought so already. It was pretty modern, sofas instead of benches and candles filled with LEDs. Still, it looked quite romantic decorated with flowers, mostly roses and tulips, and pictures of newly married couples covering the walls. Although it was kind of crazy to marry in Vegas, if you ask me, I still thought this was simply perfect for the two of them.

Demi and Joe walked over to the priest and Nick and I followed. He gave some information about the ceremony and told Nick and me to sit down in the front row. We did as we were told and watched the whole thing. I really tried to concentrate on it but kind of snapped out of it every once in a while. That was until they exchanged their vows. It was Demi's turn to start and although I knew most of it already, I was touched by her words once again.

"Dear Joseph, you sure didn't make things easy for me in the first place. Yeah, you literally freaked me out just being you. The moment I met you, I've felt this connection, but of course I had no idea how to tell you. That was until you made the first step. Or kiss, I should say." She said chuckling slightly. "Ever since then, we had our ups and downs. I even stopped believing in us at some point. I thought I could never forgive you, but time taught me different. It was hard but your way of proving how serious you were about it made me change my mind.. And fall in love with you all over again. I seriously think that at some point I just started to stop thinking and just follow my heart which, of course, lead me back to you. And I'm thinking positive about this since I, for my part, know that my love for you will never stop. Being with you might be hard and a big pressure at times, but being without you is even harder. My dearest Joseph, we've known each other for about 9 years now and my love for you has just grown ever since. But enough about that, I've talked too much already." She ended and I grinned through the tears that somehow made their way down my cheeks. Nick looked at me questioning but I just shrugged it off. "Those were just about the most romantic word ever." I whispered and turned back to Demi and Joe.

"My lovely Demetria, I know I've made mistakes. I've done things I shouldn't have done, but somehow you always forgave me. I was stupid for ever hurting you and I've realized it way too late. Fortunately, you're kind enough to forget and forgive. I really thought I screwed up big time and I probably have but I still ended up with you. I was thinking about what to say and didn't quite find the words. I've been bothering Nick for day and still, I had nothing. That was when I realized all I actually have to tell you is that you're the most amazing person I know. The one I want to spend the rest of my life with. The one that I'm in love with." He said in a soft tone and Demi's grin couldn't have been wider. I could tell she wanted to kiss him right there but they wanted to stick to how it's supposed to be.

The couple exchanged their "I do's" and finally ended up in each other's arms, kissing like there was no tomorrow. The "minister" had left the room to get prepared for the next ceremony and Nick and I stood there kind of awkwardly. He let out a faked cough and the couple finally turned their attention back to us. "Keep that for later." I winked at them and Demi blushed running towards me "Oh my gosh, Miles, I'm actually finally married!" she exclaimed and I chuckled. "I know Dems, I know. Guess we should celebrate now, shouldn't we?" I grinned earning nods from the others.

About 20 minutes later we arrived at this club where Joe made sure we'd have some kind of private booth to get away from it all when we wanted to. It was a nice place. The four of us sat down and I ordered a bottle of champagne which was empty pretty soon. Another one followed. It wasn't that we quite drank a lot but we were in Vegas, Demi and Joe were married and yeah, we were gonna celebrate this. As soon as the second bottle was empty, I felt like dancing. Demi and Joe were on their way to do whatever so I was left with Nick.

"Nick, let's go dance." I demanded and got up grinning.

"Miley, I don't dance." He argued and I rolled my eyes.

"Geez, Nick, you're not 15 anymore. Come on." I begged and he knew I wouldn't give up. I pulled him up and dragged him to the dance floor with me and to my surprise he didn't struggle at all. Sure, he was THE Nick Jones (Ha, time to make it legal;) ) and some people were looking at us but they kept their distance. You couldn't say we were drunk, but the champagne was getting to our heads slowly. Nick actually danced and he was good at it. I smiled since after a long time, I've finally been in my element again and it was obvious to everyone. After a while we ended up dancing real close. Nick and I stayed like that for a while, our bodies eventually touching.

It was getting hot and we decided to get back to our booth. Demi and Joe were back as well and Joe, being his usual self, ordered some shots. First vodka orange. Vodka energy followed as well as a few glasses of tequila for everyone. I was still able to think straight although I probably acted a little funny already. Between the drinks Demi and I decided to go and dance a little more while he boys stayed behind, probably drinking some more. Well, Demi and Joe were sure going to have an interesting night.

It was around 3am when we finally left the club. We shared a cab and since Demi was going to spend the night at Joe's room, we headed to the boy's hotel first. I wanted to get back to our own hotel but the others convinced me that I was too drunk to go back all on my own and that it would be too dangerous for a woman at this time. I groaned but finally agreed to stay. Guess I was more affected by the alcohol than I thought.

Nick's room was big enough for two people and even had a spare bed. But instead of going to bed, we decided to see what the mini bar offered. A bottle of Malibu and some cherry juice. I've never tried it but herd it should be nice. I can tell you those people were right.

"Nicky, come back heeere." I giggled patting the empty spot on the couch next to me. There was some weird show on the TV which I barely noticed. Nick turned around and held up the empty bottle. I sighed and he came back with two more and probably our last glasses for the night. I emptied mine kind of fast and so did Nick. We turned our attention to the TV and after a while my memory was gone.

_**A/N: This is kinda suckish but mostly 'cause I was on vacation before finally finishing this chapter. I wanted it to turn out differently but oh well I don't find another way to end it. Hope you enjoy anyway ;) xoxo **_


	4. Chapter 4

I groaned as the bright sunlight shone into the room. My head was aching but I managed to open my eyes anyway. I was laying on my side facing the window. This wasn't my hotel room and I had no idea what had happed the previous night. I squeezed my eyes shut and after a few seconds finally remembered I was at Nick's hotel room. Guess I had a little bit too much the night before. Moving a little I had a strange feeling. I opened my eyes again and realized I was completely naked which was weird since I never, seriously NEVER sleep completely naked at all so that couldn't mean anything good. I sat up realizing that Nick was sleeping right next to me. We were about to sleep in different beds, that's what we had planned anyway.

I covered myself with the blanket and looked over at Nick. He wasn't wearing a shirt but that wasn't anything new. Sleeping in shirts has never been his thing at all. But I was confused and wanted to find out what happened so I moved his blanket just enough to find out that he was completely naked as well.

"Shit shit shit shit shit." I hissed. "Nick, wake up!" Nothing happened. "Nick, get the hell up!" I said louder this time but he still didn't even move. "NICHOLAS!" I yelled this time and he jumped a little groaning just like I have when I woke up.

"Damn Miley, why are you yelling like that?" He said into his pillow when he finally seemed to be able to think a little more straight. "Wait, what are you doing in my bed?!" He asked and I shrugged.

"Well, if I only knew that." I was about to say more but he cut me off. "Wait, did we..?" He asked obviously realizing that he was naked and I was covering myself with that blanket I had. "I honestly don't know, Nick. I don't remember anything." I sighed and looked up at the white ceiling. Although I had no idea what happened I didn't quite feel like facing him at all.

"Crap. I'm sorry Miles. I know this has always been kinda important to you and –" Great, I really didn't need him to apologize for anything. I shook my head and looked at him.

"Nick, we don't know what happened. We don't know if we did it last night though it really seems like it. But there's still no need to be sorry for anything. We're adults and I am responsible for myself and my actions. And you know, it's not like we haven't done that before.." I kind of mumbled the last part but knowing Nick he heard me anyway. He paused and I took the time to think back to that day..

_**Flashback**_

_I giggled looking up at the figure hovering over me. "I still can't believe you're here. With me." I smiled kissing him softly. "Well believe it, I am. You needed someone and I'm here. I broke way too many promises which was childish, by the way. I shouldn't have done that." Nick said and I bit my lip._

"_Thank you. Again." I must've said those two words a lot since he arrived in Georgia and he just rolled his eyes at me playfully. "I know, I know, I wanted to stop thanking you but you deserve it." I said and felt his lips on mine once again. He was in Georgia with me for two days now and we were as close as ever. We reunited a while ago and stayed in touch ever since. I was surprised when he showed up just a little after Justin and I had broken up but I actually didn't mind. I was glad to see him again. To be with him again. We wanted to make the best out of the time we had together and we sure did. Whenever I wasn't on set, I spent my time with Nick. My mom even didn't mind him staying at our house at night. She expected us to sleep in different rooms but I sneaked up to his room as soon as she was asleep, just like I had done that night. Mom never caught me anyway. _

_I closed my eyes as his lips made their way down my neck to my sweet spot. A soft and quiet moan escaped my lips and as I looked back up at Nick he smiled confidently. That boy definitely did something to me. My lips found their way back to his and the kiss turned into a more passionate one. A kiss filled with passion, love and .. lust? Nick's kissed always felt special to me but this time ws quite different. I somehow wanted more and so did Nick. He lifted my shirt a little and I smirked as his hands touched my bare hips. I let my lip slide over his bottom lip and he eagerly granted entrance. Our tongues battled and at some point I pulled off his shirt. We had to break apart for a few seconds but as soon as it was off, our lips crashed again. That was until he took off my shirt as well. He stared at my breasts for a moment as if asking for permission. I nodded my head chuckling softly as he took off my bra. _

"_You're beautiful." He mumbled and I blushed softly. He put his hands on my breasts squeezing them softly and I bit my lip simply enjoying the moment. Nick and me in such a heated situation again. If you had asked me a few weeks ago – or probably even a few days ago- I would've told you how impossible that was. Man was I wrong. And I can tell you I was glad I was wrong about that. This was what I missed ever since our break up. Sure, I dated Justin and he wanted to get that far but I didn't let him. I was afraid he would use me and just walk away when he had enough. Nick might've hurt me before but I knew how serious he was when it came to things like that. I trusted him with my heart and my body. _

_I turned us so I was on top and sat down on Nick. My hair fell down my shoulders and he grinned his infamous grin which he saved for me. I kissed his chest and played with the bun of his sweats. Earning another grin I pulled them off for him and revealed his boxers. Seeing the bump I could tell he was excited already. I let my hand slip into his boxers and earned a small gasp as I touched his already hard member. Sliding my hand up and down his length I kissed him hearing a few moans escape his lips. _

_After a little he stopped me. He didn't want to come yet and told me it was his turn to give me some pleasure now. I nodded smiling and he pulled down my shorts. The black thong was all that was stopping him. He stroked my inner thighs up to where my most sensible area was. Nick definitely was a tease when it came to that. He took his time and if it wasn't such a nice feeling I sure would've gotten impatient. But when it came to Nick everything just felt perfectly fine. His hands finally reached my clit under the thin fabric of my thong and he rubbed it softly. I lay my head back on the pillow pushing up my hips a little. I wanted to feel everything of him. Yes, I thought it. I, Miley Cyras, wanted Nick Jones. We were teenagers after all. _

_His hand was going in circles exploring me when he pushed a finger inside my wetness. I moaned as another one followed. A wave of pleasure hit me and looking up at Nick I finally said it. _

"_Make love to me, Nicholas." I whispered just loud enough for him to hear. He looked at me and nodded before pecking my lips. I finally pulled down his boxers and he did the same to my thong. He was about to enter me when he hesitated. "Are you sure?" he asked softly and I bit my lip nodding. "I am." I reassured him and felt his length going inside of me slowly and yet carefully. Feeling a slight pain I squeezed my eyes shut for a moment. _

"_You want me to stop?" Nick asked his voice shaking a little. He was probably enjoying this a little more than I was. _

"_No, go on." I told him kissing his forehead. He did as he was told and as soon as he was fully inside me the pain became more bearable. I actually started to enjoy this and Nick seemed to realize that as well because his movements became a little faster but at the same time he seemed to be more relaxed. All I could think of that moment was us. I and Nick. Nick and I. It was all that mattered and somehow I was sure that we would always have some special connection. _

_Soon enough we hit our climax together. Nick stayed on top of me for another minute until he pulled out of me and lay down next to me. He covered me with a blanket gently and wrapped one around himself. I snuggled up against him and smiled. _

"_I love you, Nick." I said as my breath was somewhat even again. _

"_I love you, too." He said back and kissed my hair letting his lips linger on my head. _

_**End of Flashback**_

My first time sure wasn't perfect but I still liked to think back to it every once in a while because we made it seem perfect. And although promises were made that night and broken when I stupidly started dating Liam for publicity at first, I don't regret anything that happened between us that night.

"Miles?" He asked and I snapped out of it.

"Huh?" I asked blushing softly.

"Did you hear what I said?" He asked and I shook my head looking at him. "I just said that you're right about that. We have and I kinda want you to know that it's like the best thing that's happened to me. I never played with you or used you." He admitted and I bit my lip.

"Don't worry, Nick. I know that." I smiled at him encouraging and got up to collect my clothes. "Jeez, we sure created a mess, whether we did it or not." I chuckled as I finally had everything I wore the night before. "But I sure can't leave in that dress again, eh?" I said and he immediately knew what I wanted to say. He nodded and pointed at the closet. "There are some shirts and shorts in there, you can wear them. I just don't have any shoes for you." He shrugged and I nodded.

"Thanks. And I have some flat ones in my bag. Those heels are killing me at times." I chuckled heading towards the bathroom. I took a hot shower and felt much better when I was done. I put on my underwear and the clothes Nick borrowed me and stepped out of the bathroom running my fingers through my wet hair.

"Here, I found some Advil." Nick stated and handed me a glass of water and the tablets. "My life safer." I winked and took them. "Please tell me you got coffee and breakfast as well?" I asked sitting down. To my surprise I earned a nod. "I made use of the room service. Should be here any minute. Ima take a shower now." He said and left for the bathroom as well.

Meanwhile I prepared the table for the breakfast and opened the door as it knocked. I gave the guy some tip before he left and placed the tray on the table just as nick stepped out of the bathroom. "This smells great." He stated and I nodded. We ate talking a little but most of the time we stayed silent. It wasn't the awkward one but not a comfortable silence either.

After breakfast I decided it was time to get back to my own hotel. Demi and Joe had left for their honeymoon early so they were away already and I had to catch my light in the evening so I had to pack and stuff. If things hadn't been awkward before, they were now. We both didn't know what to say or how to say goodbye to each other so we stuck to a simple and awkward friendly hug. No one knew what happened, I was going back to LA and Nick , well, he was going back to London. There was no way we would seriously stay in touch this time. We were going in circles before and it wouldn't change.

_**A/N: Hah, fast update and longer chapter! I sure didn't see that one coming, to be honest. I kinda just started writing and it turned out like that. Hope you enjoyed **_


	5. Chapter 5

_It can't be. That's simply impossible_. I sighed counting in my head all over again. I was sitting in the living room going through it in my head for about the 10th time that day. The weird feeling started when I got up in the morning. I made breakfast, as usually, but when I smelled the scrambled eggs, I suddenly had to throw up. My first thought was that it was some kind of infection, many people I worked with had been sick lately, but when I felt all good right after I got out of the bathroom, I had another strange feeling. That was when I started to count.

It had been 3 weeks since Demi and Joe's wedding when whatever I did with Nick that night happened. My face went pale. I got my organizer and looked through it to find out that I was on my period two weeks before the wedding. Three more weeks had passed and.. I was one week late. That was impossible. First, I was never late. Second, I couldn't be pregnant, could I? I mean I didn't have sex with Nick, or maybe I did. But I would know, wouldn't I? Everything was so confusing, but after going through all this for what felt like the 100th time, I decided to get a pregnancy test.

Therefore I went for the next pharmacy. I didn't care that I was wearing some old sweats and a tank only. Why would anyone care anyway? After I entered the small shop I hesitated in front of the rack with the tests. There were quite a few different ones and I actually had no idea which one was the best for me to use. That was when some elderly lady headed towards me asking to help. I accepted her help gladly and we found the right test soon. She then went to the checkout so that I could pay for it and wished me luck. Oh boy, if only she knew that it was not my intention to become a mother just yet. Especially when the father was my ex-boyfriend who I maybe accidentally had sex with while being drunk and who lived in London.

As soon as I was home I went to the bathroom nervously. I did what the instruction leaflet told me and then waited 3 minutes. Sure, 3 minutes weren't a lot, but when you were in such a situation, it was hell. Suddenly such a small amount of time seemed like forever and I actually thought they would never pass at all when my phone finally beeped telling me it was time to check the results. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. After opening my eyes again I looked down at the test.

_Positive._

That was what the dumb smiley face stood for and a few tears ran down my cheek. Sure, I thought kids were a great thing and they were real adorable but I just wasn't ready to be a mother just yet. I wasn't quite happy about being pregnant but abortion was something I'd never do to an unborn child. Also I knew that I would never be able to give it away. When I was able to move again after this small shock, I went to the counter in the living room where my cell was. Looking through the contacts I called the only person who'd be able to help me.

"Hey Miley, missed me so much?" I heard the familiar voice. I chuckled softly through the sobs.

"Hey Demi. I know you've just returned today.. and I wouldn't call if it wasn't important, but could you come over?" I asked but before I even finished my sentence I heard her telling Joe she was about to visit me.

"I'll be there in a few, Miles." She told me and I nodded. "Thanks." My voice was a whisper and I hung up the phone as soon as I said goodbye. I sat in the living room, head in my hands thinking what I could do about it as I heard Demi enter the house. Anyone who knew the code of the gate could pretty much enter my house at any time when I was home. "Living room." I called and got up as Demi stood in the room. Seeing me she wrapped her arms around me tight.

"How about you sit down, I get some water for you and you tell me what happened?" she suggested and I nodded. Demi returned with two glasses of water and I took it thankfully. As I took a gulp I realized how much I really needed that in this moment. "Thanks" I mumbled.

"Alright, so where do I start?" I sighed. "Maybe at the beginning." Demi said and I should've expected that comment. I rolled my eyes at her but nodded once again.

"Well.. Remember at your wedding when Nick and I got a little wasted and you made me stay at the guys' hotel with you. Nick had this nice mini bar and well we emptied a bottle _Malibu_ I think. We ended up on the couch watching Tv and I have no idea what happened after that but when I woke up I was naked.. And so was Nick." Demi stared at me kind of shocked but she looked kind of understanding. "But that's not why you called, is it?" She asked and I shook my head.

"No. You know I wasn't sure what happened and if we did IT." I started and got up heading over to the bathroom. I grabbed the test which was in its place on the sink and held it behind my back. Demi looked at me confused and a little questioning but I just continued. "Well, today I got the answer." I finished and placed the test in front of her. She gasped and I looked down.

"I just don't know what to do, Demi. I don't think I'm ready for this at all. It's just so confusing."

"Shh, Miles. You won't be alone. I'll always be there for you and so will Joe. As long as you want us to. But before you decide anything, we should go see a doctor, don't you think?" she asked and I shrugged.

"But.. You should go and spend the day with Joe. And you returned today, you probably have a lot to do. I just don't want to keep you from doing anything." I said grabbing the glass filled with water to take another sip. "No buts, Miley. Everything else can wait. Go get dressed and we'll leave." There was no way I could say no to her anyway. She would make me go with her whether I wanted to or not. So I got up and changed my sweats into a pair of jeans and the old top into a usual black tank. I put on some sneakers and grabbed my purse. "Let's go." I said and Demi nodded. The ride to the doctor's wasn't too long but as we got closer I only felt more nervous. Demi seemed to sense that giving me a reassuring look.

The doctor simply confirmed what we already thought. I was three weeks pregnant and yet the baby seemed to be healthy. Still, it was a shock for me to hear it from a doctor. I must've looked bad as she congratulated me because she asked if I was truly happy. I explained that I didn't know if I was ready but that I'd still never give the baby away. To my surprise she told me that it was what most women thought.

After leaving the office Demi asked me if it was ok with me to visit Joe. I had to tell him sooner or later anyway, so why not just now. It was ok with me. On the way there I stayed silent. I kind of got lost in thoughts since it was a lot to take in. Also I had to think of how to go on with my life. I couldn't work for a while or at least not work a lot. There were many people I had to talk to. My family, a few friends.. and Nick. Just as my thoughts went to the father of my child, Demi interrupted me calling my name several times. I didn't hadn't realized we were at their house already. Seeing my expression, she chuckled a little but stopped. I guessed she didn't want me to think she was making fun of me although I'd never think so at all. She was one of the most amazing friends anyone could have.

We entered the house and Demi called Joe. He turned around the corner calling a "Hey babe." When he spotted me. "Oh my gosh, Miles. You look great!" He exclaimed and engulfed me in a friendly hug. "I've missed you." He added and I grinned. "Missed you, too, Joe." I answered back as I let go of him.

"So Joe, our Miley here has some news." Demi stated with a hint of excitement and I glared at her. But at some point she was right. I should tell people right away. Before I could answer I was being dragged to the living room.

"Jeez, Demi, calm down." Joe teased her and I smiled at their cuteness. All those simple things made them the perfect couple. I sat down at one of the couches and Demi, instead of sitting with Joe, sat down next to me. "Wait, you aren't stealing my wife, are you?" Joe asked playfully and I shook my head. Even in the worst situations, he knew how to make me laugh. "Maybe a little, but there's no need to worry." I reassured him still chuckling some.

"Mind telling me what's going on then?" He asked looking at me and I took a deep breath.

"Well.. I am pregnant. You're going to be uncle." I finally said after hesitating for a while. His expression wasn't giving any hint of what he was thinking. He seemed happy, confused and deep in thought at the same time. But then a smile crossed his face.

"So you and Nick really did it, huh?" He asked smirking and I sighed. "Seems like it. None of us remembers it but it's kind of obvious since I didn't have sex for a while now." After saying this Joe made some weird grimace "Urgh, Miles, I don't want to get involved in your sex life at all. Well maybe knowing that you and my brother are going to have a baby but the rest.. Wait, does he know?" He suddenly asked. It was the question I didn't want to hear. The one I, until then, didn't have an answer for.

"No, he doesn't. And I want it to stay like that. Not because I think he wouldn't deserve to know. I do but it's just hard. I also wouldn't mind having him in my life in some way. But he's in London. He has a life there, a career and I don't want him to give that up just yet. I will end up telling him some time, just not yet." I explained and Demi squeezed my hand. She obviously understood my reasons and I was glad. Although Joe was on his brother's side in some way, he also promised not to tell him under the condition that I will. I agreed on that and suddenly Joe got excited.

"My little Miley is pregnant which means that I'm going to be an uncle. Finally. That's just wow. And hey, congrats, you're even faster than Kevin and Dani." Hearing that I blushed. That comment was kind of rude since they had troubles getting a baby and now I, not even having planned it, am pregnant. The world wasn't fair at times but the more I thought of it and the more Demi, Joe and I talked about it, the happier I got about being pregnant.

And they kept Demi's promise. They were there for me all the time. Whenever I needed something, one of them helped me. When I had another appointment at the doctor's, Demi came with me. At times she got more excited as I had an ultrasound than I did. Of course, any news of the baby made me happy.

But of course they also had better things to do. At times they had to work when I had an appointment. That also happened when I finally found out the gender of my baby. _My Baby._ The sound of it still made my heart flutter. Months passed so fast and I became more and more excited.

When I was done at the doctor's it was getting quite late and Demi and Joe would be home. They were surprised to see me at their door but the grin on Joe's face told me they were happy as well. "I'm not staying long, I just wanted to tell you the news." I smiled and held up some printed 3D ultrasound picture.

"Meet your goddaughter." I grinned looking at Demi. As she realized what I just said she squealed and hugged me tight. "Are you serious?" She asked happily and I nodded. "Of course, I couldn't find anyone better to do it. You guys are simply perfect and somehow I know that Nick would chose Joe anyway. And yes, I still plan on telling him someday soon." But they didn't seem to care. Instead, they stared at the picture of the now 6-months old fetus.

Ever since I told them they were going to be the godparents they cared about me and my unborn baby girl even more. We spent lots of time together and when we didn't they used to call to ask if there were any news. Demi totally freaked out when I told her how the fetus had kicked me for the first time.

As the birth came closer, Demi even moved in with me to be there to take me to hospital. It would be hard to get there unnoticed but Demi promised me that we would. We were able to go unnoticed all the time before so she was sure we would again. And she was right. Getting there wasn't a problem, I guess some more important new Disney star must've been in town but I was glad about that fact.

After some exhausting hours in which Demi not even once left my side while Joe waited outside when it became serious and quite a lot of pain, my baby girl was born. Looking into her eyes, I immediately knew the perfect name for her. I thought of it before but I couldn't decide. That was until I saw the brown curls and the beautiful features in her face. To me, she was just perfect and I guess Demi thought so as well. She even cried a little as I finally held the baby in my arms for a minute.

_Charlotte._

_**A/N: I know this might be surprising but i suddenly had this idea that i wanted some drama.. and i didn't want them to meet again so soon ;) Hope you guys enjoy anyway. There was so much more i could've writte down in that chapter but it would've been too much boring conversation xd. **  
><em>


	6. Chapter 6

It was Christmas and almost three years passed since that "incident" with Nick happened. I had to admit that it were the two most amazing years of my life. Well, that might be a little exaggerated but it's true, I've enjoyed every second of it. It was hard in the beginning, I often felt alone although Demi, Joe and my family never left my site. At times I even thought I would never make it. I felt like giving up but simply looking at Charlotte made me realize it was worth all the struggles. She was one of those quiet children and acted shy towards strangers but yet she was quite curious. Of course she asked about her daddy at times seeing all those other children on the playground having their dads to push the swings they sat on which leads me to a well discussed subject. Nicholas.

No matter how great a day was and how much we enjoyed it, we somehow always ended up talking about Nick. I still didn't tell him but that was not because I didn't want to. He had the right to know he had a daughter but I wanted to tell him in person.

When Charlotte was about a year and a half, Nick was in the States for his brother's birthday and some award show. I really wanted to tell him back then and I was about to as we talked. As I was thinking about how to start, a girl joined us and kissed Nick's cheek. She was his girlfriend and I didn't want to be in their way. Although I felt guilty I couldn't make myself talk to him again. The rest of the evening I felt pretty uncomfortable and left early. I might have overreacted and should have told him but if he isn't even sure if you had sex or not, it's even harder.

I just left Charlotte's room after taking her to bed way past her usual bed-time as my cell phone blew up. Not being in the mood to talk to someone at all I checked the caller ID before deciding whether I should pick up the phone or not. It was Demi and since I hadn't talked to her all day I simply pressed the green button.

"Hey Dems" I said sitting down on the sofa in the living room.

"Merry Christmas Miles" She replied and I could literally hear her grinning through the phone. At days like this I felt kind of jealous because she had an intact family to spend the holidays with while I stayed home cooking for dad on Christmas eve and mom the next day since they were going through some problems.

"You too, Dems. Though I'm happy it's finally over" I chuckled trying to hide how exhausted I was.

"How's our little angle?" Demi then asked and I smiled. "Perfectly fine. Just went to bed. She misses you guys though."

"We miss her as well. You should see Joe. He doesn't stop talking about her. I swear I'm jealous because I am sure she would be able to steal him." I was about to say something but Demi kept talking. "Anyway, I called to ask if you have any plans for New Year's Eve already because if not you will have some now."

"Well I was about to spend the night with Charlotte who will probably end up sleeping anyway." I chuckled. "Why?"

"Joe and I are throwing a New Year's eve party. Everyone will be there and you can not miss it!"

"When did you become so spontaneous?" I asked in disbelief.

"Well, Nick surprisingly showed up this morning and –" Demi kept talking but I could not listen anymore. Nick. He was back. There was no way I could go to this party. It would turn out bad.

"Miley?" I suddenly heard and snapped out of my thoughts. "Sorry Dems."

"It's ok. So will you be there? Pretty please. I won't accept a no as an answer anyway." I sighed and bit my lip. "I don't know Demi. I don't think I can find someone to take care of Charly I mean it's New Year's and everyone will probably be out. I will let you know in a few days, alright?" I asked hoping she would just accept it but of course Demi didn't.

"You can take her. She can just sleep in her room upstairs, Miles. You'll still have her around and finally don't worry if she's alright staying with her babysitter. And I know you're thinking of Nick but don't worry. He will not find out. He thinks her room is an office and there is no chance he goes in there. You'll just show up early and we will all take care of Charly. She won't be alone until she is asleep. And now you cannot say no." And she was right. Her offer was perfectly planned and I simply had to agree to come.

So New Year's Eve came sooner than I would have expected. Of course I could not find a babysitter so I was real nervous but tried to hide it so Charlotte wouldn't notice. I knew I was taking a huge risk and I hoped everything would turn out fine but I couldn't help thinking of some kind of catastrophe.

Demi and Joe greeted us as friendly as always and of course Charly was the most important thing from now on. Nick would arrive 2 hours later and until then we all spent time with the 2-year-old. As it was getting late, Charlotte and I went upstairs where her own pink princess-room was. I always told Demi and Joe that it was too much but they never listened.

After a while Joe came upstairs and told me to go and enjoy the party. I kissed Charly's forehead and left the room wearing a tight black mini dress and silver high heels. It was sexy but still kind of casual. As soon as I was downstairs I spotted Nick and his eyes landed on mine. It was one of those movie moments and my heart skipped a beat. He looked great but I just couldn't make myself go talk to him. But of course he thought different and within seconds Nicholas was standing by my sight making Demi grin at us.

"Hey Miles. It's been quite a while." He said losing his American accent more and more.

"Hey Nick." I replied casually and looked at him. It's just small talk, I told myself and asked how he was doing.

"Well the usual. I am busy working on my new musical which I am the director of and I am kind of stressed out so I am glad to be here and spend time with my family. How about you?" He asked in his sweet voice and I had to try hard to concentrate on what I was saying.

"I am alright. Could be better, could be worse. But congrats on the musical. I heard the premiere is sold out even though there's not much information released yet."

"Yeah, at first I thought going to London might be the wrong decision but now I know that it was just right to leave Hollywood behind and to have a fresh start over there. "

"I'm glad everything is working out for you." I said truthfully although it was quite awkward. Fortunately I was saved by Joe who turned up behind me telling me Demi was upstairs now. I nodded at Joe seeing Nick giving us some weird looks. I just shrugged at him and excused myself to go get a drink.

Not even 10 minutes later Demi showed up and I kind of panicked because Charly was alone now but Demi calmed me down telling me she was asleep already. I nodded and the two of us went to the dance floor. I did not have so much fun in quite a while and Demi could see that. But of course everything comes to an end and so did this dance. Joe needed Demi's help with something in the kitchen which left me standing in a crowd of former friends who either let me down or were let down as I left. No one was mad at someone or they were at least good at hiding their feelings (of course, they were actors), and it was an interesting talk. After a while Liam joined and saved me from any further awkward conversations. After everything that happened between us, I still trusted him with all my heart. We went to some quiet corner where we talked about simply everything.

That was when I suddenly heard a small voice call "Mommy, mommy. ". I immediately turned around to stare into my baby girl's eyes and picked her up holding her tight. "I had a nightmare. No one helped me find you. Then that man comes" She said pointing at.. Nick. I looked at his shocked expression and held Charlotte even closer as if she could protect me.

"But wait..You… you're.. her mom?" Nick stuttered barely audible and I sighed nodding.

"Guess I have some explaining to do.." I said motioning for him to follow me upstairs telling him I would take her back to bed first. He nodded and I went telling Demi where I was going before I finally went upstairs to face Nick.

He sat in a chair in Demi and Joe's bedroom as I returned and I bit my lip sitting down on Demi's site of the bed. "Sorry it took a while but Charly refused to go to bed and I had to tell her favorite fairytale." I explained softly.

Nick nodded. He has been quiet ever since he found out I had a daughter. Lost in thoughts he stared at the ground shaking his head every now and then. "I didn't know Liam and you got back together." He said finally looking up.

"What? No.. we're not.. He's not her father."

"Oh.. well I assumed he was.. I mean he is here tonight and you are real close and it just seemed like you were together again and "he paused and shook his head once again "jeez Miles, I'm having a weird feeling.."

"We are close but that's all. Really, I gotta tell you something. You will probably hate me but.." Nick interrupted me. "I could never hate you, Miles. Never." He said and I shook my head. "Nick, trust me. This is not easy.. Remember Demi and Joe's marriage in Vegas? When we woke up together?" I asked biting my lip so hard that it hurt.

"Uhm yeah, I remember." He said looking at me confused and curious.

"Well.. we never got an answer what happened that night.. Or well you never got one.. But uhm I have. 3 weeks after the marriage I found out that I was pregnant. Nick, Charlotte is your daughter." I mumbled the last part but I knew he'd hear it anyway. He was silent at first but he then became mad at me.

"I have a daughter?! Everyone knew about her and no one ever told me? Miley, I would have thought better of you. How could you hide that from me?! I can't believe you'd done something like that. You know we had sex and don't bother telling me about the consequences. Seriously, you're unbelievable." He yelled and me and I winced. I had never seen Nick that mad before. No matter what happened he always stayed some kind of calm. But this time was different..

"Nick, I am so sorry. I know what I did was wrong. But be mad at me, not at the others. They wanted to tell you and so did I but I wanted to tell you in person. I was about to when you were in the States last time but then your girlfriend interrupted and.. I simply didn't know what to do. You have to trust me I feel so guilty for not telling you. But I was afraid.."

"Afraid? I would've understood. It is my baby. It was US that night, not only you. I wouldn't have left you alone with Charlotte. Miley, I would have been there for you but now.. I just can't believe it.. I missed almost three years of her life.. Three damn years Miley. She learned how to walk and how to speak without me. She doesn't even know me.."

"I told you I am sorry, Nick. What I have done was wrong and I know that. She deserves a father and you deserve getting to know her. I feel horrible for not telling you, you have to believe me that I wanted to. I never wanted to hurt you."

"I'm sorry Miley, but I can't.. I.. I should go." He said and got up.

"Wait." I mumbled as he headed towards the door.

"What do you want, Miley?"

"I will tell her who you are when she is awake. You can come over to dinner tomorrow so you can get to know her. It's up to you." I offered shyly.

"Whatever." He said and left the room while I stayed in the bedroom crying.

I then realized that it was almost midnight but I did not feel like going back downstairs. Instead, I lay down on the bed and closed my eyes. _Happy New Year, Miles…_

_**A/N: So.. i did not upload in like forever. Sorry for that but i try to upload every once in a while now :)**  
><em>


	7. Chapter 7

I left Demi's house early the next morning. Not that it could get any worse but I still didn't feel like facing Nick yet. I had talked to Demi when she checked up on me after talking to Nick and she told me how mad he was. He had gone straight to his room after leaving my room and that was the last time anyone saw him. Which was kind of good so I could leave unnoticed. Of course I told Demi I was leaving and she tried to cheer me up but nothing really helped. All I could think of was Nick's hurt face.

And that did not change, no matter what I did. Especially when I was with Charlotte, I felt so hurt but I somehow had to hide it. She didn't deserve to feel my pain because after all it was all my fault. I ruined everything. Charly grows up without a dad because of me and I guess it was time she finally found out.

My baby girl was playing in her room as I decided it was time to tell her.

"Mommy" She smiled as I entered the room. "Look." She said pointing at the house she made of Duplo. "It looks great, sweetheart. Come here." I said looking down at her. She stood up and headed towards me holding up her arms for me to pick her up.

I carried Charly to the living room where I sat down pulling her on my lap. I picked up an old photo album from under the coffee table and opened one particular page. On it was a picture of Joe and Demi's wedding day, the most recent picture of Nick that I owned.

"Uncle Joey, Auntie Demi." Charlotte giggled and I nodded smiling. "Yes, it's their wedding. You remember that man, baby girl?" I asked pointing at Nick. Charlotte looked at me and back at the photo. "Yes, he helped me." She said softly and I nodded once again.

"Exactly. His name is Nicholas and I have known him for quite a while now. He is uncle Joe's brother." I said and hesitated.

"He was nice mommy." Charly smiled. "Me like him." She added and I could not hold back the tears anymore. "Mommy, don't cry. Why?" she asked wiping away my tears with her small fingers.

"Charlotte, Nick.. I know you probably won't understand it yet. But he is you daddy." I finally said and kissed her forehead.

"My daddy?" She asked looking at me with her big brown eyes. I simply nodded and held her close. "Why doesn't he come?" she asked and i bit my lip. "It's complicated, sweetheart. I will tell you when you are older." I said and she frowned. She might be young but she was smart for her age. And of course she asked more questions so I decided to show her some of the old pictures. Looking at them didn't help to make me feel better but Charlotte enjoyed seeing the pictures and hearing the stories. To her it all seemed like some of her fairy tales.

After a while she fell asleep in my arms and I took her to bed. It was around noon, Charlotte's usual bed time and as much as I loved spending time with her, I was glad to be on my own for a while. I could finally relax a little and after another long conversation with Demi I even calmed down a little. She somehow always knew how to cheer me up, no matter how bad I was feeling. Demi even offered to come over but I rejected it. She was a great help but this was my fight and I was the one who had to stop it.

I thought of calling Nick so many times that day but I just couldn't make myself do it. Instead I distracted myself doing some work in the house. But it wasn't long until I was interrupted by the doorbell. I wasn't expecting anyone and actually didn't feel like having a visitor just now.

Sighing, I went to open the door… to face Nick. I looked at him surprised and shocked. He was the last person I expected to see. Yeah I told him he could come over but after last night I didn't think he might even consider coming and now he was standing there.

"Hey Miley.." He quietly said rubbing his neck like he used to do when he was nervous.

"Hey Nick. Uhm, come in." I said opening the door some more so he could enter the house. He looked at me and I realized that he had never been here before. He didn't know where to go. This wasn't our old house where he had almost lived. "This way." I said heading to the living room where I sat down on the sofa. Nick sat down across from me and looked anywhere but at me.

"I'm actually surprised to see you here." I mumbled looking down.

"You've invited me to come over, remember?" he asked and shrugged.

"I know. But you were so mad and I kind of thought you would never talk to me again. I mean, I was so stupid."

"I'm here to apologize, Miles. I probably overreacted when I was yelling at you like that. Of course I don't think that what you've done is good. But I thought of it all night. I have already missed so much of Charlotte's childhood and I do not want to miss any more of it if I don't have to. I would like to meet her.. get to know her, if you let me." He said and I nodded looking at him.

"Of course Nick. You deserve to get to know your daughter. And I wish it would have been different. She's always missed having a dad around. I know that it's hard but I hope you can forgive me. Not now, but maybe sometime in the future. So.. Charly's still sleeping. I could make some coffee or would you like something else to drink?" I asked. It felt so awkward to even be in the same room with Nick, let alone the fact that he didn't even seem to be mad at me when he had all reasons to.

"I don't think I can forgive you just like that. But I will try. And coffee sounds good to me." Nick replied and I nodded getting up.

"Still black, one sweetener?" I asked earning a nod. I guess some habits simply never change, no matter how many years pass.

I went to the kitchen and brewed some coffee for Nick. For me I made some tea. As it was all done I went back to the living room where Nick was waiting.

"What happened to the coffee addicted Miley?" He asked smiled half-hearted. He wasn't used to that.

"Well, I stopped drinking coffee when I found out I was pregnant and never started drinking it again. I also never touched alcohol since that night so yeah.. A lot has changed I guess." I told him trying to force a smile as well as the baby monitor made noises. "I'll go check up on Charly. I'll be right back." I said. Our daughter was awake now and it was time to introduce her to her dad.

"Charlotte, we have a visitor." I told her on our way to the living room.

"Who?" she asked looking up at me.

"It's Nick.. well, your daddy." As soon as I mentioned the word daddy she walked faster, almost ran, into the living room and she showed the brightest smile as she spotted Nick.

"Daddy." She yelled and ran to hug him. I chuckled looking at Nick's rather helpless expression.

"Hey, slow down, little one." I said but Charly landed in his arms already. I didn't know her like that. She used to be a shy girl when it came to strangers and although Nicholas was her dad, she didn't know him at all. But yet, it was the most adorable scene I've ever seen. Nick smiled at the toddler and she hugged him like he would disappear if she'd let go of him.

"How are you, little one?" Nick asked and Charlotte giggled.

"Me good!" She exclaimed and looked at me. "Now I have mommy and daddy." She continued and I nodded softly. "Yes, you do, baby girl."

"Daddy, come see my room." She said jumping off of Nick's lap to pull him to her princess room.

I decided to let the two of them alone for a while. It usually took a while until I left anyone alone with her but Nick was her dad and I still trusted him. I knew he wouldn't let anything happen to her and they deserved to spend some quality time together. Therefore I decided to go through some recent songs by various artists of my label. I had to decide whether the songs would make it on the album or not and whether you believe it or not, it was hard work and I knew long meetings would come soon.

When it was time for dinner I made some pasta and tomato sauce. It was Charlotte's favorite and I thought it would be nice for her to have some today. I was done soon and after setting the table I went upstairs to get Nick and our daughter. I just couldn't get used to the sound of it. _Our daughter._ This was so surreal. Yesterday Nick didn't even know about Charly and now they were playing in her room.

I opened the door just a crack to look at them playing. It was so adorable how Nick tried to entertain her with her dolls. He has always been good with children but I didn't know he'd be able to handle her so well. I would've expected him to ask for my help but he did his job perfectly fine. I could've watched them all evening but dinner was getting cold.

"Hey you two. Dinner's ready. I made some pasta, feel free to join us, Nick." I said smiling softly. They both got up and Nick nodded at me. "Thanks Miles. I couldn't say no to that."

We had a nice family dinner. No fights, no stupid comments, just fun. Nick helped Charly to eat her pasta and just took great care of her even though I was there. I could've done it and I offered my help but he didn't want it.

Of course Charlotte didn't want to go to bed after dinner. She refused to leave Nick and insisted on having him take her to bed later that night. But before that she wanted both of us to play with her so we ended up sitting on the floor in her room playing 'tea party' with her dolls until she actually became tired.

But Nick still wasn't allowed to go. She wanted us to take her to bed together. So we sat on her bed, Nick on her left side, me on her right, as she listened to Nick reading 'Cinderella' to her. Charlotte tried to force herself to stay awake not wanting to miss a minute with her dad. It was almost the end of the story as Charly finally fell asleep. We stayed in her room for some more minutes to make sure she didn't wake up again before leaving the room.

"Thank you for letting me spend time with her, Miley. She's the most adorable child I've ever seen. She has your lips. Your hair. She's just perfect." Nick said as we were back downstairs.

"There is no need to thank me. It was the least I could do. She was so happy to find out who her dad is. And I think it was the greatest thing for her to actually get to know you. From simply watching the two of you I can tell how much she loves you. And by the way, she has your beautiful eyes." I smiled blushing softly. "Feel free to come back whenever you want to, Nick. The door's always open for you although we still have a lot to figure out."

"That's nice but I am leaving tomorrow. But I promise to come back as soon as I can. I won't leave you alone and Charly will not grow up without a dad."

"That means a lot Nick.. That you care after all I have done. Seriously, thank you so much. I really owe you."

"No, you don't. I think we're even. And today I have realized that being mad at you makes no sense at all. It's not good for us and Charly doesn't deserve fighting parents. I can't fully forgive you but I am not mad, remember that."

"You're like the most understanding person I have ever met, Nicholas." I said truthfully and bit my lip.

"I should go now, I still have some packing to do. Oh and please tell Demi to stop yelling at me, please. That woman scares the hell out of me."

"Sure, I will. But why would she be yelling at you?" I asked chuckling.

"Well she's mad at me for bringing you down and making you mad at me. I really don't get you girls at times." He laughed softly taking on his jacket.

"I don't get it either." I admitted and held the door open for him when he was ready. "Thank you again for coming over." I smiled as we exchanged our simple goodbyes. We weren't ready to become too close again. A handshake had to make up for it.

As Nick was gone I got my phone and texted Demi.

_Charly finally has the dad she deserves. Xx, Miles_

_Ps. Be nice to Nick, he didn't do anything to you. ;)_

I hit 'send' and got ready to go to bed myself. It was early but I had such a long day and didn't feel like staying up and stressing myself even more. When I got up that day I never thought anything good could happen but that everything turned out different from what I had expected was a beginning. And who knew, maybe people were right when they said _A New year's a new beginning… _


End file.
